


[Sherlock/Anderson]守望者之春 The Healer of The New Day

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 延续第三季圣诞特辑所作。





	[Sherlock/Anderson]守望者之春 The Healer of The New Day

  
  
  
  
  
_我在每一个重逢之日遇见你。_  
  
  
 _ **“不能给Sherlock理由。”**_ Anderson在第一次对Lestrade出声抗议时就这样想。  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes如此令人惶然不明，就好像他所向往的觉嗅不是大衣领尖上翻滚潮湿的尼古丁，又或非突刺其间的福尔马林，而是孤立于河床之上混击的无迹的河流，在聒噪的舌尖上肆意混入长久的沉默，即如六尺之下混居的擁簇，空乏肢体留存腐馀刻蚀其间，渊薮自溺，踽踽凉凉——直至其行迹为人所掩，直至其声言引人行哀。  
  
  
 _这张报纸。_  
Anderson正盯视着它，仿佛分秒之前它还与其本身一般在铅迹的污浊之上纯洁无暇，细密的铅字在纸张的纹路里，与他探询的笔触混搅在一团油墨的牵引之间，如若以与他眼神同义的疯狂回应一种旁人（Lestrade，当然了，只有他了）观来几近悲哀的狂喜。那粗粝的纸张上源生着一股毫无意涵的曲皱褶纹，它们由那抚触的冲动与指墨交叠的唏嘘鼓舞而起，却不能随之而平，于是乎源源不断，生生不息，直至其郁郁而终。  
“当然，倒不是说这就是结局了。”Anderson紧盯着这一切，这句话就这么浮现在他脑海里，然后又随着其他琐碎（总是其他，总是琐碎，在Lestrade看来，他仿佛对除了Sherlock之外的一切都归于其他、归于琐碎了，但是谁知道呢？Anderson总想着要耸耸肩——Sherlock就是其他的其他了，就如同他总是存在于琐碎的琐碎一般）一同渺去了。  
  
 _这份暴击。_  
Anderson用力抖了抖这份报纸，仿佛想把它从刻画终了的折痕里挽救出来一般，也如同意图以这纸张相互敲击的声响博取点旁人（Lestrade，当然了，还有他）的注意力，但归根结底依旧无事发生——人们总觉得悄默之间的怒吼是一种另类的启示，与其如此倒不如说是符合期望的剧本，一言蔽之的“总而言之”与“不过尔尔”，倒是抵不上评论与夹攻中窜逃的亟待取悦，因而碌碌一番也是无为一番，无从撩起也无从了却一次暴击，无从论断。  
“这才是暴击，”这沾沾自喜的字眼溜过他脑海的边缘，“一场将来的暴击。”一切仿佛在他心里没有了等待的余波，也毫无探询之间永恒的纠葛，他蛰伏着，又几近一位信仰之下充斥着理想的服从之人—— _“他在这里，我找到他了。”_  
这幻想横陈在他的脑海里，在一事无成的唾弃中编织着一切。  
  
 _这缕暴怒。_  
Anderson并非无意忽视了Lestrade依旧秉持的关于Sherlock的观点，凭借报纸摩擦的沙沙声而忽略旁人有意为之的砰砰作响绝非易事，但那油墨依旧停留他的皮肤上，就好像它在那份地图上那般证据确凿，一缕暴怒从他思想雾涌的边际开始燃烧，透视着他久隔而新启的期许，在意欲融为一体的假象之中奋力跳动撞击着他的头盖骨。  
一切都已发生，而 _一切_ 还未发生——他感受不到那股怒意，可其仍旧依附他、灼伤他、支撑他，仿佛这梦境与其全然清醒时并无他样。  
但狂喜的飞灰浇溺着他的呼吸，灼烫而浑浊，他的思想一同与之熔融而化，在血肉之躯的缺席中留下偏执的刻印，如同肌肉急剧收紧又放松的感觉一般在脑海中并无痕迹，像一件翻滚在暗色中的大衣，像一道割开他视线的身影，像一双铅灰色碎裂的眼睛。  
  
Anderson还是坐在原位上，时间的碾磨在这齑粉般的现实面前几近无用，而他依然吞咽着人声沸杂间残缺的一方沉默，他仍旧疑惑重重，被这即将而来的惊怳与蓦然碎溢的狂喜折磨得头昏脑涨， _一切即将发生。_  
而他依旧想着，想着，想着——  
  
  
  
  
 ** _“不能给Sherlock理由。”_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*延续第三季圣诞特辑，本文所提的报纸即第三季圣诞特辑结尾Lestrade所看见的那份报纸，头版标题为“THE GAME IS BACK ON!”。


End file.
